Cita prácticamente a ciegas
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Manuel y Miguel se conocieron por una página de citas y todo estaba bien. Pero de pronto Miguel estaba frente a él. LATIN HETALIA Chile/Perú
Para el pechibingo de la comu pechi en fb :)

prompt: online dating

los personajes no son mios.

* * *

 **Cita prácticamene a ciegas**

Había empezado por mera curiosidad. Se hizo aquel bendito perfil por puro aburrimiento y comenzó a charlar con gente por amabilidad. Que tan amargado no era. Por cortesía le respondió los primeros mensajes y luego por discutir se quedó enganchado en la conversación. ¿Qué le iba a hacer? El tipo era especialmente irritante y especialmente retrasado. ¿Es que esa clase de gente realmente tiene permiso de utilizar internet sin supervisión? Tenía que admitir que más de una vez consideró que seguramente se trataba de algún puberto, al que se le hacía gracioso estafar gente en internet. Pero las fotos que Miguel le mandaba parecían verdaderas y eventualmente se olvidó de esas sospechas.

Eventualmente Miguel se convirtió en la persona con la que más hablaba a diario, al punto de que el sujeto llegó a conocerlo mejor que cualquiera. Hablaba más con el rubio que con cualquier otra persona. Extrañamente no le importaba tanto. Miguel y sus ridículas conversaciones eran el acompañante diario, aquel que hacía el viaje en micro más ameno, el almuerzo menos aburrido y la hora antes de quedarse dormido menos solitaria.

Al menos eso estaba bien. Que Miguel le dijera que en una semana estaría en su ciudad, no. Claramente no.

Dijo que venía a visitar a su hermano que estudiaba ahí y que, de pasada, no mataría si se encontraban. Manuel se dijo que definitivamente sí lo mataría. De la vergüenza. Miguel sabía demasiadas cosas sobre él, ¿cómo podría siquiera mirarle la cara? ¿Y por qué querría Miguel verlo? No era como si Manuel no supiese también un montón de cosas sobre él. (Aunque ciertamente Miguel no era la clase de persona a la que le importara cuántos supieran que todavía dormía con un mono de peluche o que el jefe lo oyó hablando mal de él…)

Manuel comenzó a pensar en excusas. Desgraciadamente, esa semana la tenía más vacía que su cuenta bancaria después de la feria del libro. Tenía tiempo de sobra para Miguel y mentir repentinamente se sentía _mal_. Se cuestionó si no en el fondo quería verlo. No, sin lugar a dudas no. Eso, sin embargo, no quitó el que la semana llegara y que quedaran para ir a tomar un café en aquel local que Manuel tanas veces había mencionado.

Manuel llegó primero, obviamente. Maldijo al ver el local casi vació y se sentó en su mesa favorita. Miguel no debería llegar sino hasta dentro de media hora. Llego en una y lo peor no fue eso.

-¿Manuel?

El chileno alzó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño. Le había parecido oír una voz ya conocida. No obstante, frente a él, había un completo extraño. Un sujeto de apariencia que se define en el breve término de "común", piel trigueña, cabello oscuro, sonrisa entre idiota y nerviosa.

-¿Sí? –preguntó dudoso y se carraspeó.

Tal vez es Julio, el hermano, se dijo, pero desechó la idea al pensar en la apariencia de Miguel. No, por ningún lado.

-Soy Miguel… Perdón por el retraso.

¿Retraso? Retraso sí, pero mental. Al menos eso fue lo que pensó mientras observaba al tipo ese, el sujeto con el que hablaba a diario, confesarle que ese era él. Que el de las fotos era un amigo.

-Perdón –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al extenderse un silencio incómodo entre ambos-. Es que… nunca nadie me hablaba mucho con mi foto –soltó una risa nerviosa-. Y cuando me puse una foto donde salíamos ambos, de la nada la gente comenzaba a responder.

Manuel suspiró.

-¿Y por qué querías entonces verme? –exteriorizó por fin la pregunta que no dejaba de darle vuelas por la cabeza.

Miguel tomó aire, pensando por unos segundos.

-Realmente me gusta hablar contigo –respondió-. Y pensé… que si iba a decirte la verdad… sería mejor así. Porque en algún momento tendría que hacerlo. Me dije que tenía que hacerlo antes de conocernos en persona, pero… me gusta procrastinar.

Y soltó otra risa ahogada y Manuel quiso golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. Porque en el fondo no lo estaba odiando lo suficiente. Al final realmente Miguel no era más que un mocoso estafador, si bien solo mintió en cuanto a su apariencia.

-Sigo sin entender por qué querías conocerme en persona –repitió finalmente y Miguel lo miró entre confundido y un tanto divertido.

-Te dije que…

-Dijiste que te gusta hablar conmigo. Para eso no necesitas verme.

Miguel ladeó la cabeza.

-Bueno, sí… -murmuró y agachó la mirada hacia su taza casi vacía-. Tal vez no solo hablar…

Manuel se tensó.

-¿Entonces?

-Supongo que… también me gustas tú.

Manuel cerró los ojos, odiando la respuesta automática de su cuerpo ante aquella declaración.

En realidad había sido obvio que aquello terminaría así, que Miguel no pediría verlo si no fuera por algo. Manuel lo sabía. También, a estas alturas, era obvio por qué a Manuel no se le ocurrió ninguna excusa para no ir.

Ahora notaba lo idiota que se estaba comportando, que tal vez la estafa de Miguel no era aquí el problema mayor. Había entrado en broma a esa maldita página de citas. ¿Por qué al final el destino siempre terminaba burlándose de él, consiguiéndole una cita de verdad?


End file.
